Ichigo and the Six Dwarfs
by StrawberryInsanity
Summary: Snow White/Tokyo Mew Mew. Ichigo is a girl who's stepmother, Minto, is an evil, jealous witch. When a huntsman is sent to kill Ichigo, she runs and finds a house of six dwarfs. Kish is a prince who has fallen in love with a girl he has never met.


Me: This took me all of two and a half nights to write, so I really hope people like this! But I warn Minto-lovers, you might not like this to much, eh heh, sorry. It's not that I _don't_ like Minto, it's just, no one else really made for a better witch...anyway, I changed a few things, I know, but I've seen the Disney movie about twice when I was really little so I hardly remember it, and when I looked it up, I found that it has been changed several times since the original story was told. And why I wrote this is because I absolutely _adore_ fairytales! Though I'm not sure if this should go in the cross-over section or not...I don't think so because I'm not going off the Disney version...

**List of Characters**:  
Ichigo as - Snow White  
Minto as - The Evil Witch  
Gato as - The Huntsman  
Kish as - The Prince  
Berry as - Happy  
Ringo as - Sneezy  
Retasu as - Bashful  
Purin as - Dopey  
Zakuro as - Sleepy  
Tart as - Grumpy

I know not all the characters really fit who they are -Ringo doesn't sneeze that much, Zakuro isn't always sleepy- but I couldn't think of anyone else to put them as and yes, I left out a dwarf because I had no none to put him/her as...and they're all girls save fore Tart! Wow, I kind of really switched things around!

**Disclaimer: StrawberryKousagi does not own Tokyo Mew Mew nor anything related to it. StrawberryKousagi also does not own Snow White, and neither does Disney but we won't get into that.**

* * *

You know the story of Snow White, correct? The girl with skin as white as snow, beautiful, her father having remarried after his wife's untimely death. But what if that story was a little different?

What if…

Once upon a time…

In a land far, far away…

"Mirror, mirror," The evil witch said, staring into the magical glass that reflected her image back to her. She grinned, "Who is the fairest of them all?"

The glass swirled, forming into a picture to show a girl with pink hair and pink eyes.

"What?!" The witch exclaimed, "This little…_scullery maid_?!" With a swipe of her hand, using her black magic, she shattered the mirror.

_This story's missing a whishing well…_

_No mirror to show and tell…_

_No kiss that can break the spell…_

_I'm falling asleep…_

A young girl of the name Ichigo Momomiya was fetching water from a well, singing as she did so, and several small animals gathered round in the forest nearby to listen.

_Every prince is a fantasy…_

_The witch is inside of me…_

_Her poison will wash away the memory…_

In the forest, having managed to escape his father's ordered escorts, the prince, Kish, heard Ichigo singing and searched to have a look at who it was such a beautiful voice was coming from. He hid behind a tree, having spotted the girl. He wanted to know who she was, and why hadn't he seen her around before? Either way, he had never seen a girl so…beautiful, and with such a voice too.

Ichigo sighed; unaware that she was being watched, and sat on the side of the stone well, staring into it. "I wish…" She pulled a penny from her skirt pocket, dropping it into the well, "…to find my one, true love…" She blushed and giggled, feeling silly for such a wish. The prince, however, was thinking something a little different. He wanted to grant her wish, he wanted to be her one, true love.

"Kisshu!" He heard one of his father's guards calling for him, he was no doubt in trouble for his unknown escape. Glancing back at the girl once to see that she was looking into the forest curiously, he darted off back towards the castle, promising himself that he would, one day, discover the girl's name.

Storming her way to the basement of her castle, she passed her huntsman, Gato.

"Huntsman!" She snapped.

"Yes ma'am?" He answered.

"There is a problem that _must_ be dealt with!" She said, sneering out the window as her blue hair, slightly turning gray, gently in the breeze, her blue eyes alight with anger and hatred for her stepdaughter.

The prince will always come to the rescue…

…right?

Kish lay on hid bed, though it is still daylight, dreaming about the girl he saw…she was all he could think about now. He sat up, he had been to that small castle before; he knew who lived there…her name was Minto, but he had never known she had a maid before. Falling back onto the bed, he knew his father would never approve of him marrying a scullery maid, but he couldn't help it. It was love at first sight.

And thus…

The prince loves the princess…

…But will she return that love?

As she usually did, Ichigo went out to fetch water for her stepmother. A small, black cat moved around her feet, twisting it's body in a way only aloud to felines. She was bent over the side of the stone well, filling the wood bucket up with water, Gato came up behind her, axe in hand, and was about to swing when the black cat hissed, warning Ichigo. She straitened herself quickly, the cat having alarmed her, and accidently dropped the bucket in the water and went deep…deeper…deeper…Ichigo spun around, gasping at the sight of Minto's huntsman about to swing his axe to behead her.

She screamed and ran. As fast as she could, she ran. Heading into the forest in which she has never ventured into and especially not alone. Tripping every now and again, completely out of breath by the time she reached the other side of the wooded area, Ichigo stopped, sitting on the ground in front of a tree.

Kish looked to the window, having heard the scream. He raised an eyebrow, who could it have been? He walked out onto his balcony, peering over the houses and peasants and such that made out the kingdom. Looking closer, his eyes strained to see if there was perhaps something in the woods, but he couldn't see anything, not through the thick trees.

When Ichigo looked up, still out of breath, she saw a small cottage. Standing, she approached it with caution only to knock on the door, three times, and have no one answer. She tried again…still no answer. "_How strange,_" She thought, twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open ever so slowly and gently. There were no lanterns lit, nor any one inside the place, she stepped in further and looked around, seeing how dusty and unkempt the place was.

"Dear..." She said "I wonder who lives here."

Not to far away, six little dwarfs were out collecting wood for fire and planning on heading home as soon as they were done.

Ichigo yawned, her run through the woods having drained her of all energy, she began to feel sleepy. Starting up the stairs, she found a rather large bedroom, at least, it was large compared to her own. On the foot of the bed was written a name and a different one on each bed.

One the first was Berry…

Then Retasu on the second…

Purin on the third…

Zakuro on the fourth…

Ringo on the fifth…

Tart on the sixth…

"How strange…" Ichigo mumbled before walking to the one with "Berry" written on it and lying down, tired.

Several hours later…

The dwarfs returned home…

The eldest of them, Zakuro, with gray wolf ears and a tail to match, yawned, "I'm tired." She said.

"You're always tired." Berry said cheerfully, ever the happy little girl with white rabbits ears and a cat's tail.

"Purin's tired too, na no da!" Purin, with her orange-brown monkey features, said.

"Um…" Retasu, with white ribbons protruding from her head, stared towards the ground, "P-perhaps…we should um, g-go to bed…if we're so tired and all."

"I think that's great!" Ringo said, sneezing afterwards. She had a large, red bow atop her head.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Tart, with large, elf-like ears, said. "Bed after work is dumb, why not get something to eat first? I'm hugry!"

"Bed!" Purin exclaimed.

"Food!" Tart exclaimed.

"Bed!"

"Food!"

"Be-"

"Enough!" Berry exclaimed, "We will all go to bed early today, and once we wake up we can get something to eat."

Tart sighed and grumped, crossing his small arms over his chest. Purin beamed a dorky smile. Ringo sneezed and then they all marched up the stairs.

Upon opening the door, they all stopped and gasped at seeing a normal girl resting in Berry's bed. "Who is that?" The rabbit eared dwarf asked.

"I-I don't know…" Retasu said, pushing her glasses up further on her nose.

"Ah…ah…-"

"Don't!" Retasu whispered, sliding her finger under Ringo's nose.

"Thanks…" Ringo whispered but as soon as Retasu moved her finger away; "ACHOO!"

Ichigo jolted awake from the sneeze. She sat up slowly and the little dwarfs moved closer, gathering around the foot of the bed she was sleeping on. Ichigo stared right back at them, eyes wide.

Berry stood in the middle of all the other dwarfs, her hands resting on the wood of the bed and Retasu cowering behind her.

"Who are you…?" Berry asked.

"M…my name is Ichigo." Ichigo answered. "And who would you be?"

"I'm Berry!" The blond said. "This is Retasu." She jutted her thumb over her shoulder.

"I'm Purin!" The smallest of them said.

"I am-" Zakuro yawned, "Zakuro."

"I'm Tart." The only boy said.

"And I'm Ringo." The little girl said, sniffling afterwards and wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Berry asked.

"Well…" Ichigo looked down at her hands, "To be honest, I'm not really sure."

"Why are you even here?" Tart asked.

"Oh, well…" Ichigo began, "I'm not really sure…I was running."

"Running from what?" Berry asked.

"There was someone, he tried to behead me!" Ichigo said, her hands flying to her throat.

The little people gasped and jumped. "Behead you? Really?" Ringo asked.

"Yes," Ichigo answered, pulling her hands away from her neck, "And so I ran."

"Did he follow you?" Tart asked.

"No, I don't think so…" Ichigo said.

"P-perhaps you should stay here, miss…" Retasu said. "Since it'd be safer and all…"

"Oh, could I?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course!" Berry answered.

And so, for the next week…

Ichigo lived with the dwarfs…

Kish was once again wandering around the forest, bored, with nothing to do. He kicked up a pile of leafs, sending them fly, and wondered if he'd ever see that pretty girl again. If only he knew her name. Perhaps her could as the old hag that lived there but he wasn't sure, it was rumored that that old woman was witch and a dangerous one to. But if that girl lived with the witch, then who knows what could happen to her, or already _has_ happened. That thought scared him a little.

When the prince looked up, he saw that his feet had brought him to the house of the old witch once again, but the girl was nowhere to be seen nor was her singing heard.

_In a courtyard…_

_Used to sing as loud as she could…_

_Locked away here…_

_She's been quiet, lovely, and good…_

_But no one listens now…_

_She lost her voice, she had no choice…_

Kish heard singing and it sounded slightly familiar, though it was distant. He followed it, going deep into the forest.

_If you sing loud and clear…_

_Someone passing by will surely hear you…_

_No, you can't be afraid…_

_If you ever want somebody near you…_

_If you sing loud and clear…_

_Someone passing by will surely hear you…_

_No, you can't be afraid…_

The pretty, smooth voice led him to a small dwarfs home in the middle of the wooded area, and sweeping the porch outside it was the very girl he'd been looking for. He stood there a while, just listening to her sing.

_Tore the curtain…_

_Put her hand outside of the frame…_

_Let her hair down…_

_Sat all day and nobody came…_

_But when the stars came out…_

_She heard them shout…_

It was rather and interesting song and Kish decided that he didn't want her to end up like the girl in the song, all alone. He went to approach her but she turned and walked back into the house, not bothering to finish the song. He decided to wait. Maybe she'd come back out soon.

The evil witch, Minto, was in her potion room, mixing together what would turn her back a few several years and make her young once again, and also, the final though.

_Mirror, mirror, I see all…_

_Touch her skin, make it crawl…_

_Leaving now, make her fall…_

_May this poison wash away…_

_Everything she knows today…_

Kish was still in the woods, sitting against the thick trunk of a tree, when the door of the small house opened and out stepped the girl, Snow White, he decided to call her, for her skin just that color, and her hair was a sweet, candy pink that looked so very soft, and her eyes matched, glittering in their own pink way. He wanted nothing more, as of right now, than to introduce himself, though he knew his father would most certainly not approve of his infatuation with this commoner. But she was beautiful, and he couldn't help it.

"Goobye, Berry." Ichigo said, kissing the small girl on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Retasu," She did the same with the shyest one.

"Goodbye, Purin," Then with the youngest of them.

"Goodbye, Zakuro," Then with the sleepiest of them, whom yawned as she kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, Ringo." The little one with the red bow atop her head sneezed right after.

"And finally, goodbye Tart." Ichigo leaned in to peck his forehead but he backed away, giving way for her to kiss his cheek instead, and thus she did, causing the boy to blush and glare at her before running off the his sisters. Ichigo giggled, standing up strait, and headed back into the house.

Still in the forest, the prince cursed himself for not taking the chance when he had it to say a simple hello. Though he had never known about the dwarfs in the forest of his father's kingdom before, he thought it that they would not mind him simply greeting the girl in which took care of them. He smiled; she seemed like a kind girl. Yet he still did not know of her name!

When he looked up again, he raised an eyebrow at the young woman, clad in black with blue hair and eyes to match, was standing at the house's doorstep, a whicker basket hooked upon her arm, dangling from her elbow, as she knocked on the door exactly three times.

"Well, I wonder who that could be." Ichigo though aloud as she approached the door. When she opened it, there stood and a girl, probably younger than she, wearing a long, black dress that was a little low-cut and had short, puffy sleeves, with a long, black cape, her hair was up in two buns and her eyes match the same shade of blue as her hair.

"Hello," Her voice was smooth, like silk, "I come here, wondering if you would be interested in purchasing strawberries."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ichigo said, "I am merely the scullery maid, the owners of this property of out at the moment."

The girl looked to the ground, depression quite visible upon her features. "Oh, I see." She sighed, "I am so very sorry to have wasted your time, but you see, my mother is ill and I fear she will pass soon if I do not get her the proper medicine, but I can not afford it…"

Ichigo gave her a sympathetic look, "Well, I suppose if that's the case, then might I at least try one?"

Minto smirked evilly but easily smoothed it into a sweet smile as she looked back up at the girl, "But of course, a taste is always necessary when one would like to get the best." She reached for the whicker basket, pulling one, specific strawberry, the one in which she poisoned, and handed it the girl.

The prince shifted in his place, there was something about this blue haired girl that was…familiar and he didn't like it.

"Here you are, Miss," Minto said, holding the fruit out to Ichigo, "The best one in the bunch." She smiled with a sly glint in her icy eyes.

"Why thank you." Ichigo said. She took the berry, her skin not seeming to like the touch of this girl's skin in the least bit, and bit it, though as soon as she did, she nearly spit it back out again. The taste was revolting, vile, disgusting! And she was…she was _chocking_! Gasping for breath, one hand clasped around her neck while the other was gripping the near-by table, she looked up to see the girl whom had given her the strawberry smiling down at her, smiling as evil a smile as one could.

"_Goodnight…_" She mouthed just before turning and marching out the door, her basket still on her arm. Ichigo blacked out as she fell to the floor, the last she saw being a young man rushing into the door.

As always, the six little dwarfs hummed as they walked home, carrying the basket of berries they had picked, but then, suddenly, the birds all flew at once and the deer and chipmunks fled. Something was wrong. Like the animals themselves, the dwarfs broke into a run, heading for their home and not being as careful as they aught to be with their baskets for fear of something greater, something much worse, has happened.

The prince was kneeling on the floor, cradling the girl in his arms, he had tried shaking her, even slapping her, to awaken her, but she did not even stir. That was when the dwarfs burst through the door to find him there, the girl in his arms, her skin taking on a sickening bluish gray tint and not a pulse to be found.

"You…" The one with the rabbit ears mumbled, then screamed, "You killed her!"

"No!" Kish exclaimed, "I did nothing of the sort!"

"Liar!" Ringo shouted, "Do not tell such evil, evil lies!"

"I am not lying!" Kish exclaimed.

"Then who would have done this?" Zakuro asked.

"I don't know…" Kish mumbled, "But just before, there was a girl here, wearing black, she spoke of selling fruit for her ill mother."

"Poison…" Purin mumbled, "She was poisoned…"

The dwarf girls and even Tart began to cry, mourning the death of the sweet girl they had come to know and love.

Kish stared at the ground a long moment before looking at the girl's pale face and picking her up, bridal style, "Come, we must set up a proper burial for her."

Ringo sniffled, "Yes, we must." Everyone else nodded their agreement.

Placed in a glass coffin set up in the middle of a clearing in the forest, Kish was left alone with her dead body while the six dwarfs went to fetch some flowers to be arranged around her. He sighed, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. The strangest thing was, she wasn't as cold as she aught to be, her skin was still just a tad warm for a corpse. His finger traced the outline of her soft lips and, though he wasn't quite sure why, he leaned in to kiss her.

Ichigo stirred and her chest rose and fell one again, Kish felt it and pulled back to watch as her eyes fluttered open, her pink gaze staring up at him.

Kish smiled, "My lady, you are awake."

"What…what happened?" Ichigo asked, she sat up as Kish moved back to let her do so.

"Well-" Kish was about to answer when there was a loud yell.

"Ichigo!" Six little dwarfs ran up to surround the glass coffin.

"You are alive!" Berry said, her eyes filling with tears of joy.

Ichigo smiled down at them, "Yes, I am. But I must ask, what happened?"

Suddenly, she was being lifted out of coffin by the prince, once again the way a man would lift his bride, "That can be a story told another time," He said, "But for now, let us celebrate you're life, Ichigo." He had heard the dwarfs yell her name, and so now he knew her name.

"Oh!" Ichigo gasped when his lips were suddenly on hers and she blushed madly.

Happily ever after…

For most…

"Ugh!" Minto sneered at the shards of broken glass on the stone floor, she watched it. She watched everything, and was insanely maddened that this girl, this _peasant_, had managed to thwart her murderous attempts.

* * *

Me: And thus, that concludes my retelling of Snow White using Tokyo Mew Mew. I think I really messed up a few parts XD Oh well, it is what it is. And if anyone would like, I'd be willing to write other fairytales with the TMM characters, just tell me what story and what characters you want to play as who and what pairing -if any- you would like. But please remember that there are certain parings that I won't do, sorry!

Song one: **Kill the Lights **by **The Birthday Massacre  
**Song two: **Rapunzel **by **Emilie Autumn**  
Minto's spell: I made it up ;P But I did the idea for the third line from **Mirrors **by **Envy on the Coast**

Kish: :D I got to play the prince and kiss Ichigo!

Ichigo: *glares at him* That's only because Kousagi wasn't willing to make Masaya the prince!

Me: No, even if I was, I'd have still made Kish the prince.

Ichigo: -.- Great.

Kish: My precious Konecko-hime! Come here and give me a kiss!

Ichigo: No! And I'm not your princess!

Kish: Aaaaw! *whines*

Me: Well, I hope you liked it!


End file.
